Go To Sleep, Shirochan
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya is the busiest taichou in Seireitei! How can Momo make him stop his paper work duty and make him go to sleep? HitsuHina!


**_I do not own Bleach! Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!_**

* * *

Tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. kept on writing and writing. It was fifth day of the busy week of Soul Society; though it didn't look busy since not everyone was working as hard as he was.

/--/

Even though Yamamoto-taichou was head of captains and the supposedly the _busiest _taichou in Seireitei, he barely did any work. You may only see him doing paperwork for about three hours per day. But once those three hours are finished, he lays down on his futon and falls asleep.

Division two is the same as well. Soi Fon only does two hours of paperwork and once those two hours are finished, she's off training with everyone from her squad.

Division three, with their new captain, is still catching up with everything that they missed.

Division four, Unohana and Isane are too busy taking care of patients to even _look _at a single sheet of paper.

Division five, Momo is also catching up with her work since it has been four months since she has woken up from coma.

Division six, well, there was a rumor going on that Byakuya is too busy styling his hair to do any of his work...

Division seven, the taichou there is too busy getting rid of his annoying flees to look at the papers as well.

Division eight. The reason is already out for why they don't do any paper work...

Division nine. Hisagi is too busy getting drunk with Matsumoto to even go inside the ninth division.

Division eleven. Same as division eight. It's very hard to imagine Kenpachi sitting down behind a desk and working...

Division twelve. Mayuri is too busy making experiments and other crazy things to even sit down...

Division thirteen. Who knew Ukitake spends 24/7 in the kitchen making candy for Toushirou?

Overall, the only division-

Correction, the only _shinigami _that does _paperwork _is _Toushirou Hitsugaya._ The child-looking captain is more than workaholic. Matsumoto was thinking of making him alcoholic, so hopefully that fantasy of his of doing paperwork will go away.

/--/

Eyes half closed, Toushirou's hand shifted back and forth as the words went from his mind to his hand. He was so tired that he wasn't even sure what the heck he was writing. He was so tired that he forgot about pausing the paperwork and going to the captains' meeting. He was so tired that, most like, he has forgotten where he was right now.

Toushirou just knew that he had to get the work down, but his eyelids were half way from closing. His head was ready to fall right on the desk, but he told himself that finishing the paperwork was more important. He hasn't slept in about four days, and he looked like he was ready to collapse.

"Shirou-chan!"

A chanting, but familiar, voice was heard from the end of the halls. Toushirou, feeling very tired, did not even bother to look at the female lieutenant.

Momo walked inside his office, staring at him concernedly. Matsumoto told her hours ago that he has gone crazy with the paperwork.

She walked over to the taichou's desk and stared at his eyes. She knew that he just wanted to finish his work, but she also did not want him to kill himself because of some papers.

"Shirou-chan!" she called him again, and again, he did not look at her.

The brown-haired lieutenant pouted and grunted.

"Shirou-chan!"

Again, he was still not looking at her. Looks like he preferred staring at the papers in front of his face. Momo pouted angrily this time and in a quick second, she grabbed his paper and took it from his desk.

That, finally got his attention.

Toushirou's hand stop as he slowly lifted his head up and glared at her. His actions caused the lieutenant to flinch inwardly.

"Give me my work back." he demanded monotonously.

"Not until you stop working and get some sleep!"

"I don't need sleep; I'm perfectly fine." he lied, feeling like closing his eyes and sleeping for the rest of his life...

"No you're not, Hitsugaya-kun. You look like you're going to die! Get some sleep first!"

A growl was heard from the irritated taichou as he slapped the papers from her hands. Momo glared at him as he glare back at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be working as well?"

"No! Unlike you, I make a schedule! I do my work for a certain amount of hours and then rest! I'm not going to kill myself over a bunch of papers that aren't even collected most of the times! Toushirou are you listening to me?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Momo stared down at her crush and gaped at him. He was ignoring her. Instead of listening to her, he was doing paperwork.

"Shirou-chan, you need to get some sleep! You've been working for days without getting any sleep!"

Toushirou ignored the lieutenant as he continued writing, though his eyes were shutting close.

Growling, Momo grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his chair.

"Momo, I need to get back-"

"No you don't! You're going to sleep, like it or not."

He didn't like it, but he did like it. Momo opened the door to his bedroom and pushed him on his futon. Toushirou groaned and suddenly, his body began to relax. Momo laid down next to him and glared at him.

"You're going to sleep but if you don't, I'm going to stay here the whole day and make sure you do. I don't want you over stressing yourself next time only because of some-"

Momo was cut off when the sleepy taichou placed his face on the crook of her neck; the feeling of his lips touching her skin caused shivers to run up her spine.

" Shut up already, Bed-Wetter Momo. I'm too tired to listen."

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_


End file.
